Tank armour
Tank armour is armour for tanks in Steamlands. Armour is vital for tanks, as it protects the engine room, the heart of the tank, from oncoming enemy bullets. Armour can constitute 80% - 90% of a tank, with the remaining percentage being the man blocks, treads, and guns. Tank armour comes in 1×1 and 2×2 blocks. Armour blocks can also have their health increased by buying Health items in the shops in Towns. In some levels, the player may encountered damaged or undamaged armour which they can add to their Tank. 1×1 and 2×2 pieces of armour may have different designs on them, which are purely ornamental. There are five types of armour in Steamlands. Bronze armour Bronze armour is the first and weakest type of armour introduced in Steamlands. Bronze armour is bronze coloured, hence its name. It's health for 1X1 blocks starts at 50 and can be upgraded to 65, each upgrade adding 5 health points. The health for 2x2 blocks starts at 250 and can be upgraded to 325, adding 25 health points per upgrade. The bronze booster starts at 100 and can be upgraded to 160, adding 20 health points per upgrade purchased. It is the most common type of tank armour found on the ground, and because it is weak it is best to have bronze tank armour placed on the front of tanks. Bronze items Along with being a type of armour, the bronze medal is the lowest ranking medal the player can obtain, the bronze booster is also the weakest type of booster the player can pick up, and the first engine room health reinforces the player's engine room with bronze plating. Bronze armour shop items (Note: All numbers in the Result column are health points) Iron armour Iron armour is the the second type of armour introduced in Steamlands, as well as appears on the Steamlands tank boss in Nitrome Must Die. Steamlands Iron armour's strength is higher than bronze armour but less the metal armour. Iron armour is light grey coloured and appears attached to the player's tank at the start of levels more often. 1x1 block health starts at 100 and can be upgraded to 130, each upgrade adding 10 health points. 2x2 blocks start at 500 and can be upgraded to 650, each upgrade adding 50 health points. Iron armour is less likely to be found in levels on the ground. Also, reflectium armour is just reflectium armour on iron blocks. Iron items Iron along with bronze is also used to reinforce other objects in Steamlands. The silver medal is the second highest ranking medal, obtained for getting less than 50% damage in levels. The engine room health two also reinforces the player's engine room with iron armour. Nitrome Must Die Iron armour appears in Nitrome Must Die only on phase two. The iron armor that appears is the usual completely grey one, and the grey version with the circles on it. Iron Blocks appear on the right side of the Tank, and are underneath a Hail-Stone cannon. They are completely optional to destroy during the battle, but can be destroyed if the player wants to increase the opening above the Booster for better aim. Iron armor shop items Steel armor Steel armor is the strongest type of armor in Steamlands, as well as appears on the Steamlands Tank Boss. Steamlands In Steamlands, Steel armor has the more health than Bronze or Iron armor, and is quite hard to destroy. It is very strong and appears many times on the player's and enemy's Tanks in later levels of Steamlands; It is dark grey coloured. 1X1 blocks start at 150 and can be upgraded to 210, going up 20 for every Upgrade bought. 2x2 blocks start at 750 and can be upgraded to 1050, going up 100 health points every upgrade purchased. Steel Boosters 400 and can be upgraded to 640, going up 80 health points per upgrade. No other armor exists in Steamlands stronger than Steel. Steel upgrades Steel has been used in other ways throughout Steamlands. Steel was used to reinforce the Engine Room 3 shop item, and was also used to reinforce some Iron or Bronze blocks. The Steel coloured Medal is the highest ranking Medal in Steamlands, gained for getting less than 75% damage in a level. Nitrome Must Die Steel blocks appear in Nitrome Must Die on on the first Phase of the tank. Steel blocks appear on both sides of the Tank in Phase 1, protecting the Booster. They can be destroyed by shooting them, and show signs of damage as well. Oddly, the Determinators on the Tank will soon explode the more damage the blocks takes, even though having no connection to them. Once the two Steel blocks are destroyed, the player can freely shoot and destroy the Booster. Steel blocks appear in there usual completely black colour, and the black colour with circles on it. The Booster if the Tank is a Steel Booster. Steamlands Steel Shop Items Reflectium armor Reflectium Armor (pronounced Reflect-tee-um) is a special block in Steamlands. Also, it has a special ability the three other armor blocks do not have. Reflectium armor is shiny light gold coloured, but is really shiny light gold on Steel blocks. According to Reflectium Health 1 description, it has been mined from under the ground. Reflectium will reflect bullets that hit the block, hence its name. The blocks will still take damage upon reflecting bullets. All types of bullets will be reflected, except shots from the Thor's Hammer, which the blocks will not be able to reflect due to the shots intensity. Reflectium Armor 1x1 blocks have health which starts at 150 and can be upgraded to 195, going up 15 health points per upgrade. Reflectium Armor 2x2 have health which start at 750 and can be upgrade to 975, going up 75 health points per upgrade obtained. Reflectium Armor does not have a booster. Reflectium uses Reflectium is used only as a type of armor. It is not used anywhere else because the Medals, Engine Room upgrades and all types of upgrades in Steamlands do not go above level 3. Reflectium shop items Robot Armor Robot Armor is the fifth and last type of Armor in Steamlands, as well as a type of armor that appears on the Steamlands Tank Boss. Steamlands Robot Armor appears to be made out of Steel blocks. The designs on the Armor range from vents to gold bars. No shop items exist for Robot Armor. 1x1 Robot Armor starts at 200 health points, while 2x2 blocks are five times the health at 1000 health points. Robot armor appears very late in the game, being introduced close to the end. Only one type of the 2x2 block exists, also, no Booster exists for robot armor. Half of the blocks are a mirror image of the opposite type of blocks. Robot Eyes are also considered Robot Armor. Nitrome Must Die Robot Armor appears in all three phases of the Steamlands Tank Boss. It makes up almost the entire structure of the tank, covering the Booster and Engine Room. It is indestructible, and is a darker colour than the actual Robot Armor from Steamlands. Robot Armor is indestructible, unlike the previous two Armor types which are destructible. This is probably due to the Robot Armor having the highest amount of health of all Armor. It is due to its darker colour that it can be mistook for a new type of armor, as it does not bear a heavy resemblance to any type of Armor. This type of Armor in Nitrome Must Die can also be taken for Reflectium, as light shines only over this type of Armor. Avatar :See also: Avatars Avatar is an unknown type of armor in Steamlands. It only appears in the game as a 1x1 block and has one health, so that it will explode if any bullet/bomb hits it. The avatar block is not a regular type of armor and was only added so that avatars could be collected in Steamlands. Because of this, it has no shop items associated with it and is not used by enemy engineers. File:Avatar_Steamlands_option.png|The avatar block Trivia * It is possible to make a bullet reflect almost infinitely using Reflectium. Category:Steamlands series Category:Lists Category:Interactive objects Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Hazards